


Catch The Mouse

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Deviates From Canon, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Sirius is feeling sorry for himself, when he hears a strange noise coming from somewhere...





	Catch The Mouse

It was frustrating, really, to be stranded at 12 Grimmauld Place when everyone else was doing… well, whatever they were doing to stop Lord Voldemort and his goons. Sirius had once sworn he would never live in that bloody house again, and look at where he was now? In the exact same place he left behind as a teenager. Understandably Sirius wasn't feeling very lucky at the moment.

Oh how much Sirius wanted to catch that _rat_ who had betrayed him and Remus and James and Lily, and for what? Fame and glory? Power and riches? But here he was, stuck in his childhood home, when Peter fucking Pettigrew was able to run around freely. And…

What was that noise? Sirius listened carefully – he had thought he was alone, with only mad Kreacher as his company. But no, there was someone else in the house as well, doing… whatever they were doing. Sirius was not interested in having a social interaction today thank you very much. Wallowing in self-pity and feeling angry to the world, yes, that was his agenda today.

The noise, coming from somewhere above him, sounded curiously familiar. Sirius racked his brains, but couldn't figure out where he recognized that noise from. Since he had nothing better to do _(unless one counts practising trip jinxes to mice a productive day's work)_ Sirius decided he could might as well go and see what was going on. It was his house after all.

After taking the stairs to the next floor, Sirius listened again to pinpoint the location of the strange noise. Ah. There it was again, and… Oh. _Someone_ was clearly having fun with themselves. Maybe… they could be persuaded to have Sirius join them for the fun. It had literally been _years_ since Sirius got laid, and perhaps it was about the time he would fix the issue. He had needs, damn it!

Sneaking soundly and avoiding all the creaky floorboards, Sirius found himself behind the door of one of the guestrooms. The delicious noises coming behind the door made his cock twitch impatiently in his pants, as if it knew it might actually get some release that night. Sirius slipped his hand inside his trousers, stroking his cock a few times. It had been way, way too long since he had done this – if he wasn't careful he would come right then and there without even knowing _who_ was on the other side of the door. Stifling his moan, Sirius withdrew his hand and took a deep breath. Time to face the music, so to speak.

The person making the noises was definitely a male, that much Sirius could tell. Hmm… could it be Kingsley? The tall Auror would be hung like a horse, if the bulge in his pants was any indication. Or could it be Remus – maybe he wanted something that Tonks couldn't give him? Better yet, it might be Bill Weasley, because damn that young man was hot. With high hopes in mind, Sirius opened the door – only to face Snape of all people with a vibrator in his ass.

The silence that followed was so thick one could have cut it with a knife.

"Since you are clearly interested in what you _heard_ , perhaps you'd like to come in and give me a hand, Black? Or is this too much for you?" Snape finally opened his mouth, taunting Sirius.

For a brief moment Sirius thought of declining Snape's offer and going back to downstairs to have a wank in the bath. But his libido won over – it's not like he and Snape were going to start dating because of this! With more bravado than he was actually feeling, Sirius stepped inside, closing the door behind him. And was at loss what he was supposed to do next. Damn it. All those years spent as Padfoot with only Dementors as company had really taken a toll on him.

Snape seemed to sense that something was off, because the other man switched off the vibrator and eased it off his hole with a hiss. With a grace more fitting of a ballerina, Snape all but slid from the bed to the door where Sirius was still standing baffled.

"You haven't been with anyone yet since you got out?" Snape asked silently.

Sirius could only stare at Snape – they had never been civil with each other, so why start now? Was this some sort of a ruse, a malicious plan to revenge Sirius all the pranks he had done at Hogwarts? But as hard as he looked, Sirius could see nothing but sincerity in Snape's face. So maybe… the Slytherin actually meant what he said.

Sirius nodded, not trusting his voice. Snape took Sirius's hand to his own, guiding the Gryffindor to lay down to the bed he had just recently vacated. Sirius, for once, let someone else take control, because frankly speaking he had no idea what was going on. He and Snape… should hate each other, not have sex with each other. To his shock, the idea of intimacy with _Snape_ of all the people didn't repulse him the way he thought it would. On the contrary – Sirius kept telling myself it was only because he hadn't been laid for so fucking long, and it had absolutely nothing to do with how Snape had looked with the vibrator deep in his ass. Very much fuckable, and Sirius's neglected cock agreed with that, hardening even more.

"You want to fuck me, don't you? Hear me moan and asking for more of that thick, hard cock inside me, filling me completely? Tell me, _Sirius_ , isn't that what you want?" Snape murmured, slipping his hand inside Sirius's trousers and fondling his cock. Sirius moaned involuntarily – the long fingers of Snape felt so good around his aching cock. Shit, if Snape was willing for a fuck, then Sirius was up to it. Sirius muttered a spell, removing both his and Snape's clothing instantly. Much better.

With shaking hands Sirius pulled Snape on top of him, grabbing the leaner man's ass. Hmm… so nice and firm. Sirius pulled Snape even closer, and then gasped when their cocks touched each other. He had forgotten how good that felt. 

Snape seemed to had enough of their fondling, and lifted himself to a sitting position. A vial of something clear came flying from the bedside table, and then Snape was pouring the liquid to Sirius's cock, coating it thoroughly. The vial was soon forgotten when Snape guided Sirius's cock to his already slick hole, taking Sirius inside him in one go. Geez. Sirius almost came there and then – the heat and tightness of Snape's canal was almost too much for him. Then Snape started moving, and the final coherent thoughts escaped Sirius's mind.

Snape knew what he wanted, and he used Sirius's body to the fullest to get it. The flexing of Snape's thighs and the rhythmic pounding on Sirius's cock felt better than any other sexual act before – or maybe it was because it had been such a long time since his previous fuck. Either way, suddenly Sirius felt very lucky for having this chance right there and then – who would have guessed that the spy was so damn excellent in taking cock? Snape started to move even faster, his erect cock bobbing in front of him. Sirius was about to take the Slytherin's cock in his hand, when his hand was slapped away.

Merely seconds after that Snape was coming in long spurts, coating Sirius's chest with his semen. Sirius soon followed, blacking out briefly. When he regained consciousness, Snape had already moved away, summoning a wet towel to him. With a gentleness Sirius hadn't thought Snape possessed, all the signs of their love-making were cleaned away in no time.

But what now? Usually Sirius bolted after sex as soon possible, or kicked his partner away. Now… it felt wrong. 

"If you're going to stay, at least get under the covers. I'm not going to murder you in your sleep, Black."

Well, problem solved.


End file.
